Fag Wars 3
by CaptainRDM
Summary: Join our Anti-hero Concept Artist as he goes around trying to do what the self-insert he is does best, failing. One day, I will continue this. Also, I am not big on dividing stuff into paragraphs. Sorry.


Chapter 98  
Fucking hell. Do you know how hard trying to install was? Had to have SP1, that couldn't happen, here the fuck I am, you know what fuck punctuation and grammar. I have a magnum pointed at my head with 6 bullets in it, and I am thinking about pulling the fucking trigger, metaphorically of course. Fucking hell. Fucking old ass computer, well laptop, i could be doing shit but fuck. So this is what I am going to do, write something to cent out my anger. Let us call it "What the Fuck Happened?" It can be known as anything, but that is the title. So let us do some shitty writing, maybe this will be a thing now, one a so often, i will add some more, get some friends to throw ideas at me. If i do finish this, it will be my only written thing to be shown to anyone ever, so say thank you fuckers. This will be the greatest thing ever. Time for a new paragraph.

Here we have one of the main fucking characters, his name will be "Concept Artist" One time Concept was a kewl kid, he could throw Hadoken like a fucking badass, he was like a fucking ninja, he could fap faster than you could think. Imagine you but not a fucking loser with no life. Imagine me, but not. Then one time Concept was talking to his friend named Lenni, Lenni was a fucking artist, he could draw all the animangos, he could fap even fatser. Like faster than Sanic, man some guy, but is he a guy? Of course idiot, he has what one could call a penis. Well, here our story begins, with one fap session too many. This is what happens when you fap too hard, and start cumming blood. Bad shit to happen to a man. Bad Shit. Also that might be the last we hear about Lenni, MIGHT. If I remember him, then he will come back. So, what happened to Concept? Well this is what happened. Concept was just looking at some fucking shit web comic that had dicks, and fucking aliens. Also if you are the creator of this web comic, want to draw some fan art? And when I mean fan art i mean "skyrim" Do you know what that means? If you do, then you are Lenni. Well, let's continue. Concept started fapping to some shit, then the Inception noise played, and he was like "OH SHIT" And a magical teleporter opened, and when he regained his very low sanity, he saw a very shitty looking mirror, then a mirror that could have been made in crysis 4, what the fuck? Then he noticed in the top right corner, a lever that was stuck randomly spazzing between two options: Low Quality and High Quality. Why the fuck would someone want to change between those, maybe it periodically changed or maybe the artist didn't give a fuck, and he just changed when he felt like changing it. So it seems that Concept had the ability to change it whenever he felt like it. So why would he want anything other than High. So he just started walking around this shitty planet that had enough Animango and Strip-clubs to make you cum by just being there. Then he found the main city called The Cityscape. Then some shitty magician pimp just walked to him, and was like "Hey Blue Sock Headed Fucktard, want some drugs or really cheap almost free sex?" What the fuck... Well, Ok. So like any normal human being, Concept wanted some of that shit, so he bought enough Animango to make his dick tired and then he was like "Sex, why the fuck not" Then the Pimp showed him some keys and some hologram robot shit, and the Pimp was just like "Buy the keys, and you own their lives, heheheheheheheheeh" Well ok, that seems legal. Lets see, it had like millions of people, totally legal. It had like 10 guys who were the ugliest fuckers ever, and in that shitty group it had some angels and demons, but they were the fucking ugliest things ever to exist ever, like fucking mutants, like tons of this shit was jesus christ WHAT ARE THEY DOING NOW, THEY ARE FUCKING STRIPPING O MY FUCKING GOD. Well now that the bullet is in my eyes, it is okay now. Lets see if we can find some bitches. Not many that he would like to put his Dick in, but he found some. Lets see 100 C. each, and he didn't have any C., also C. is for currency, the currency of this planet is Currency, Currency can be used on any planet no matter the type. The conversion rate from either C. to Currency of another, and Another Currency to C. is 1:1, so if he could get some, he would be loaded, FUCKING LOADED, HE COULD GET ALL OF THE BITCHES, ALL OF THEM, HE WOULD BE THE PIMP. Sorry for the caps, but Concept was fucking cumming for hours after that. See the problem with how he arrived was that he didn't have anything, not a single amount of money or even a weapon. So he had to beat the shit out of the innocent shit of this world with his bare hands. While he was waling around doing shit he met some people, these people seemed to be dead and aliens. They had some problem with cleaning things, who fucking knows. Some pretty kewl people were their, like this one guy was lazy, and yelled all the time, kewl guy, also some bitches were there, he had some freaky ghost sex with the ghost bitches. We need really need some pictures for this, I got friends who can draw, I'll call them. Well time for Concept to get some C., remember C. doesn't stand for Cunt it stands for Currency. So Concept started to beat the shit out of some animals for about 20 hours, half of those where him fapping to his illegal Animangos, which may be illegal in some countries you are in, but if that is a country where the age of consent age is below 18, you can see it. After about 20 days of this he got 20 C. Holy Fucking Shit. Fucking Fuck. Well he had some upgrades to his outfit, now his underwear is slightly see through, and injects Viagra directly into his penis, which gave him erection 20 hours of the day. Now it is the hard road of battling enemies the level of below zero. Now this is how battling works, when your battle skill is the enemies level, you do a reasonable amount of damage, when above, shitloads, when below basically you do about 1 to 3 damage, which is fucking shit. Now, he upgraded his battling skill to 2, and he started fucking doing damage to shit, and started do shit. 30 hours of grind/fapping later, 25 hours fapping. He was level 15 and had health and attack damage. He also got 300 C., also he noticed that he didn't have mana, so that bar below his Health was something who knows. So he decided to buy a key, he noticed some Pantry looking thing. And was like "I would like to put my dick in that" And he bought the key. Then Magician Pimp was like "Hey guess what fuckfave, you have to put that penis-like key into that Cunt-like Lock then rescue that piece of angel shit you call fapping material, by beating the shit out of the world boss. "Fuck Me" Those were his last words before his erection was lost. So he plugged his dickish key into the cuntish lock and boom a portal opened up, and he said Fuck You to the Wizard Pimp, and flipped the bird and his Dick. So now he is on the planet of Fuckknows. He noticed a mud trail leading to a cave, this mud trail contained some samples of shit that involves wood. Now he was face to face with this horrible creature that he had to fight to the death with. This horrifying creature was what one might call a Weeafag, it was so horrifying that he threw up a lot. Then he was like "Hey Faghag, what the fuck are you doing in a cave?" Then before he could answer, Concept pulled out his katana dong and sliced the Weeafag in half. BOOM FIRST STRIPPER GET! NOW ONLY A COUPLE MILLION TO GO! WOOOOOOO! Now his stripper made some hot C. and her C. was so hot. Now while Concept was counting all the C. he made, some random prick came up to him and was like "Got any liquid crystal kush on ya m8?" This prick was the only Lenni "Fuck Me Sinpai" Sinpars. Holy shit I remembered. Now while he was asking this, he sent Concept a, you know what fuck it, "Party" Request. Now that they were a party, they went out to the city, and fucked some bitches. When you fuck too many bitches, the universe gets jealous. When the Universe gets jealous, shit goes down. The Universe decided that the way to fuck Concept up, is to fight Concept with Noncept. But now that their was an extra party member, it had to do an extra clone. So it decided to make n0Sc0p3z. And then just in case that was not enough, it was time for a Big Bad. The Ultimate Master of Fire, Ice, and Cyborg: The Flaming Nazi of Death 2000 Gold Editution. This can kill a man just by him looking at said man. He was the Ultimate Creation of the Man named !V! M3 Ru5T, this Man was the enemy of Concept Great Great Great Grand Father Dave. When Concept was a little Concept, his dad Dave fought in the great war of Bad Shit. This war was fought between the Sockits and the Shitits. Let us just say that the Shitits were a bit shit at war, so they lost, but the Leader !V! M3 Ru5T was a bit mad, so he created Nazi of Death to kill the Sockits, but Nazi of Death died, so he made the Flaming Nazi of Death, then the one the Universe re made, that was never fully complete, he did not have what some may call a penis and a heart.

My friend wanted there to be chapters , so here you go scumbag. Well what am I going to do here? I have no fucking idea. Do you? Well I do not give a fucking care about what you want here, I will have what ever I want here; because, fuck you hard.

This is going to be chapter 37. The one before was 98, the next will be 57. And then some other random numbers.

Do you want an even better version of mine that someone partially cared about? Well this will be that

===============================  
DUUUN DUUN DUN DUUUUN DUUUUUN

THE CONCEPT & LENNI SHOW  
TIM'S HERE TOO FOR SOME REASON

EPISODE 2: LES DIABLES MENAGE A TROIS

=============================================  
preface from episode 1 for all who missed it

People today forget about the great Fag Wars fought between the Gafagtic Empire and the World on the Rim (AKA Aflafl Space). People oft forget about the Cityscape, and it's  
Above and Belowscapes. Of the four legendary heroes, lost to time and universe re-rolls. And now, sitting here, floating around the Dead Zone, I think I'm gonna forget them too.  
And that's fucking stupid, because I am one. Anyway, since I have nothing else to do and noone to talk to but myself, I'm gonna stop myself from forgetting by retelling the story  
of how I died. Children, avert your gaze now.

==========  
CHAPTER 37

After finding a suitable place to live and/or store the bitches, Concept and Lenni decided to scope out the place. The place in question was an abandoned church, sitting on prime Cityscape  
real estate in the middle of bumfuck nowhere on Bootleg Hill. It was a huge ass church, cathedral and all, with two towers (how could this possibly go wrong) on either side of the church.  
"THIS is the place you said was "Super dank bro."?" Concept asked Lenni, who was still pushing around the Pantry. "Compared to living on the intersection of Rape Street and Buttfuck Avenue,  
this is DANK as HECK." Lenni replied. Concept shook his head in disapproval, pushing the large double doors emblazoned with the cross. Probably the cross of Christ but who the fuck knows,  
it's the Cityscape, where religion is superseded by the lucrative Pimping trades and other debaucherous professions. Anyways, Lenni pushed the Pantry in the doorway, got stuck, and informed  
Concept of his plight. "Hey, SCUMBAG! This PANTRY is too FUCKING BIG to FIT in this FUCKING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!". Every other capital word, he was exerting ALL of his effort in trying to push  
this fucking Pantry in the door, mind you. "I'm just gonna go and look at the rest of this shithole, roll the bitch in yourself." Concept said, walking through the rows of pews. At the front of  
the ground floor was, you guessed it, an altar, a bowl, and a giant stained-glass painting of the Jesus. I think that's Jesus. Who knows. Lenni probably does. Back to Lenni's quest to move this  
bitch into high gear, he tried changing angles, he tried changing center of balance, and he even tried throw the Pantry through the window above the doors. Besides getting stuck INSIDE the Pantry,  
he succeeded in losing even more of his pride. Concept had moved to the second floor now, which held a kitchen,(covered in dust, mold, and fire) a bathroom,(I don't even want to talk about how shitty this was)  
and a closet. The closet was sealed shut, so Concept assumed something of relative value had been stored him. Fearing no wrath from any religious figure, Concept began the long and arduous process of opening  
the closet. Remember how Lenni got stuck inside the Pantry earlier? He sure did. He banged on the walls of the cabinet, screamed at the top of his Lenni lungs, and kicked himself by accident. Sadly, with Concept  
stealing from an abandoned church, he could not help his friend. "I swear on my FUCKING NAN I will do SOMETHING if I don't get out of thiS GODDAMN STUPID MOTHERFUCKING PAAAAAA-" Lenni would have continued his rant  
against furniture, was it not for a sudden shock that sent him flying around the Pantry. In fact, this feeling never ceased. In reality, outside of Lenni's view, the Pantry had spontaneously exploded, without causing  
damage to itself and Lenni, which sent said Pantry and Lenni hurtling in the air. Back to what Lenni could see, he could see nothing but black, taste wood, smell a mix of tree sap and semen, and land in his own vomit  
multiple times. Eventually, the moving stopped. This time, when Lenni banged what he assumed to be the double doors of the Pantry, muttering something with a combination of spit and vomit, the doors miraculously opened.  
On their own. "This is...fucking...spooky." Lenni managed to get out of his vomit-spit filled mouth. When he fell outside the Pantry, he saw he was deep in the Cityscape. At night. Dark bulding, people, and enemies  
all around. "Gg, killed by a fucking pantry." Lenni said, anticipating his imminent demise.

CHAPTER 38

Lenni felt as if the Pantry made a snide remark in response, but since he was not adept in hearing the unheard OR speaking Pantrinese, the witty joke fell on literal deaf ears. Lenni, leaving the Pantry behind,  
walked towards an alley. If he had learned anything from Pimpwizard G, it's dark handsome strangers in alleys give you life changing opportunities. When Lenni went down this particular alley, he failed to meet any  
dark handome strangers. What he did find, however, shocked him to his very soul. Assuming he had one. A particularly odd looking white-and-black chalk vertical oval was on one of the walls, with strange symbols glowing  
sporadically. What he saw through this portal actually DID send him into temporary shock-induced paralisys. He saw himself. Well, that's not ENTIRELY true. He saw himself, but red. With two horns pointed up and down on the side  
of this red ripoff's head.  
To truly understand what is happening right now, I think we should go back and re-evaluate the events that just transpired, from a different perspective. As you may remember, C-City, also known by the more official name of the Cityscape,  
is known as the "Land Between the Lines". Which is to say, of the two planets on the rim of the universe, one being the World on the Rim, the other being Rengoku, of which the Cityscape is located, Rengoku is considered a kind of "Purgatory".  
Not like dead people go there or some bullshit like there, more like those with a destiny set on the creation of a universe, who can't fufill the destiny for whatever reason are doomed to forver wander Rengoku. Now, the Cityscape is a special case.  
In the Abovescape, where Lenni and Concept reside, all souls of the destiny-damned roam around, living a relatively normal life, albeit with some major differences yet to be encountered by Concept and Lenni, so we don't need to know about those  
differences right now.  
The Abovescape is what some would consider the "Light World".  
The Belowscape however, is the almost polar opposite.  
Not an exact opposite mind you, but everything in the Abovescape eventually gets tainted and corrupted into a sick version in the Belowscape. Sometimes, the two Scapes merge, creating rifts in which Corrupted Damned and Destiny Damneds merge together,  
creating extremely powerful versions of the normal Belowscape scum that walks the Abovescape, which are commonly hunted for their unique quality of exploding into Currency. The art of MAKING a man-made rift was lost a long time ago, but as of late,  
as Lenni had inadvertantly discovered, someone had indeed made a rift. Perhaps switching perspective to someone with more knowledge of rifts could be benificial. And you know what, two heads are better than one, so let's see what that red Lenni  
was doing mere hours earlier.  
[1:21:12 PM] DoucheFuck: Ménage à trois  
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia  
For a romantic relationship involving three people, see Love triangle. For sexual activity involving three people at the same time, see Threesome  
[1:35:45 PM] DoucheFuck: ================  
BELOWSCAPE QUEST

CHAPTER 98

On a particularly uninteresting day, at an abandoned churchlike building located inside a deep pit in the middle of the Belowscape, were two people doing almost particularly interesting things. On either side of the churchlike bulding, an inverted tower stood. Here, on the left of the two towers,  
someone was wasting their time using the Internet. This person, while having a strikingly Lenni-esque caricature, was in fact, not Lenni. As stated previously, this man look remarkibly like Lenni, aside from the bright red skin color and dual fleshy horn-like additions on the side of his head.  
This person was less of a person, and more like an imperfect copy of a familiar resident of the Abovescape. Two years prior, this person, along with their housemate, graduated top of his class in the Belowscape S.E.A.L.S. Academy, making him one of the two HIGH RANKING BELOWSCAPE GENERALS, second  
in power only to the mayor. In the complex Belowscape language, his name would roughly translate into n0Sc0p3z, but we'll call him Noscopes in our lame human tongue. Noscopes interests varied from ABSOLUTE CONTROL to absurd amounts of AMATEUR ROLEPLAYING to ACUTE PYROPHILIA. Regardless of how he spent his  
spare time, he had always submitted WEEKLY REPORTS to the MAYOR fearing the MAYOR'S WRATH. Being an unpredictable being with seemingly god-like powers, it was not wise to get on the mayor's bad side. Giving a passing glance at a to-do list hanging on the wall over a pentagon shaped bed, Noscopes' eyes were drawn  
to slanted, blue letters incomprehensible to humans. They serve the same purpose as if the blue letters said "TURN IN REPORT OR ELSE" in bold, red text. Circled several times. With multiple arrows and skulls pointing towards the circles. Thinking nothing of it since he had already turned in the report, he went back  
to casually trying to roleplay in various internet chatrooms. It was only when he noticed the timestamps of previously sent messages that something dawned on him. He glanced next to the to-do list, reading the month as being July. The timestamps' months had all been labelled a definite eight. A look of sheer disdain  
spread across Noscope's face, as he quickly ran out of his room and across the hall and out the front double doors, towards his metaphorical salvation's room.  
In the same abandoned church but opposite tower, another familiar person resided. Looking much like Concept, aside from the obvious yellow horn and red physique, was in the process of drafting a blueprint detailing a more efficient way of mass-producing Spirits, the ghostly phantoms that make up the lowest tier of the  
Belowscape Army ranks. They also explode into Currency, so there's that. He was doing this because of various recent cases where masses of Spirits alledgely were transferred to the Abovescape with no explanation. This coupled with the alarmingly increase of defecting Spirits that began terrorizing the Belowscape caused  
a need for even MORE Spirits to fight Spirits and replace Spirits. Normally this man and his housemate, Noscopes, were dispatched to deal with rogue Spirits, but the abnormal number of defections have led to drastic actions. Like Noscopes, this man's name is COMPLETELY unrenderable in human language, but the closest translation  
comes up to be Noncept. Noncept, also like Noscopes, graduated top of his class at the Belowscape S.E.A.L.S. Academy, becoming the other half of the HIGH RANKNIG BELOWSCAPE GENERAL. With interests ranging from COMPLETE ANARCHY to THE OCCULT HAPPENINGS to BEACH VOLLEYBALL, it makes sense that while Noscopes ascended the elevator leading  
to the top of Noncept's tower, Noncept would be meditating in a moderately barren room. Aside from a computer and bed, the room was completely empty for maximum connection with the occult. Probably. Sensing a large disturbance in the force so to speak,Noncept got up and began walking to open his door and go down to the ground level and investigate.  
Halfway to the door however, Noncept felt his leg become constrained and was shortly after upside down. He had stepped in one of his handmade trap prototypes, which he had a hobby of making. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he was still roped to the ceiling and couldn't get down. Nearly a minute later, since these tower's were REALLY tall,  
Noscopes opened the door and was met with Noncept stuck in a trap. Stifling the urge to burst out in laughter at the incompetence of Noncept, he started asking Noncept about the report. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare weekly report, would you?" Noscopes said, trying to ignore Noncept's predicament. "Did you forget to change your calender?" Noncept replied.  
Noscopes shook his head slowly from left to right, following up with a quick "Yes.". Noncept, who didn't hold back the laughter at the incompetence of Noscopes, pointed Noscopes to a pile of papers on the computer desk. Noscopes rifled through the papers, noticing all of them were reports. "How MANY of these do you even have?" Noscopes asked as he walked out of the room  
with a report. "It doesn't hurt to plan ahead when things get frequently destroyed." Noncept replied, expecting Noscopes to help him down. Noscopes, however simply left and closed the door after replying "I keep telling you, it's PURE coincidence.". Noncept then yelled through the door directly asking for assistance, to which Noscopes yelled back "JUST HANG IN THERE, I'LL  
GET YOU DOWN WHEN I TURN THIS IN!". Noncept wasn't amused by the witty pun.

There you go. Read that.

"HEY FUCKFACE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Some white ass almost-naked prick said to someguy fapping. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?" "ILL FUCKING KILL YOU" Then this prick strangled some fapping prick. THERE NOW THAT THAT PRICK IS OUT OF THE WAY, LET'S GET ONTO BUSINESS. YOU WANT SOME BACK-STORY THAT IS NOT CLOUDED IN SHIT? WELL THEN, I'LL HELP YOU OUT. THAT OTHER PRICK WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE "hey, the universe did it" BUT THAT IS FUCKING LAME. SO HERE IS HOW THE WAR WENT DOWN AND SHIT.

THERE ONCE WERE TWO RACES ON ONE PLANET. ONE SIDE WAS BLUE, THE OTHER WAS RED. THERE WERE TWO PRICKS, THESE PRICKS WERE ALIKE BUT DIFFERENT, THESE PRICKS WERE KNOWN AS "Dave AND Evad" DAVE AND EVAD HAD SOME POWERS GRANTED UPON THEM BY THE GREAT SOCK GODS, THESE GOD HATED THE SHIT OUT OF THE OTHER ONE, SO THEY CHOSE SOME PRICKS AND GAVE THEM SPECIAL POWERS TO BATTLE OUT WITH. NOW DAVE WAS GIVEN AN ANCIENT SOCK-BASED TECHNOLOGY THAT SHOT SPERM. EVAD WAS GIVEN SOME SHITTY GAUNTLET THING THAT COULD CREATE ANYTHING IMAGINABLE, BUT ONLY IF THE WIELDER OF IT WAS POWERFUL ENOUGH. SO IMAGINE THIS PRICK TURNED GOD-MODE, HE COULD CREATE A SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA SPACE LASER THAT COULD DESTROY THE UNIVERSE. BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE YOU SEE. THIS IS NOT A GAME, THEREFORE HE CANNOT BECOME GOD-LIKE, BUT LET US HOPE THIS OMEGA WEAPON CANNOT BE IN A GAME. WELL SOME RED BITCH GOT FUCKED BY SOME BLUE PRICK, AND THE PEOPLE WERE LIKE "HEY LET'S GO TO WAR" THEN WAR WENT DOWN. DAVE AND EVAD WERE BOTH RECRUITED BY THE DUAL-SOCKED(BOTH RED AND BLUE) GENERALS. NOW, DAVE AND EVAD WERE DESTINED TO FIGHT. AFTER ABOUT 3 YEARS OF FIGHTING. THEY FINALLY MET. THEN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? THE GODS WERE LIKE "OH SHIT! WE FUCKED UP UNIVERSE IS KILL" SO, THEN THEY FOUGHT, IT WAS SO FUCKING EPIC, I FUCKING CREAMED. NOW, AFTER ABOUT 3 YEARS OF FIGHTING, THEIR POWER INCREASED. DAVE HAD THE POWER TO IMPREGNATE A COUPLE MILLION WOMEN, AND EVAD HAD THE BUILDING AREA OF A 10X10X10 CUBE, EACH CUBE IS 1 YARD, SO THAT IS ABOUT SOME SHIT, YOU DO THE FUCKING MATH, GO INTO MINECRAFT RIGHT NOW AND BUILD A 10X10X10 CUBE AND TELL ME HOW MANY BLOCKS IT TAKES. NOW SEE, EVAD MADE A MECH SUIT WITH A SHIELD MADE OF SPACE-LASER-METAL-ROCK THE STRONGEST STUFF IN EXISTENCE , WHILE DAVE COULD SHOOT SPERM SO FAST, NOTHING COULD STAND IN ITS WAY. SO IT ENDED IN A STALEMATE FOR YEARS, 10 TO BE EXACT. SO THEY DECIDED TO TEST THE STRENGTH OF BOTH SUPER-WEAPONS. WITH ONE PUNCH. THEY RAN AT EACH OTHER AT FULL SPEED AND THEN THREW A PUNCH AT THE OTHERS FIST, AND THE BLAST FROM IT WAS SO STRONG THAT IT ENDED THE WAR BY KILLING ALMOST ALL OF THE PLANET. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. NOW ONLY ABOUT 100 OF EACH SOCK COLOR WERE LEFT. DAVE AND EVAD HAD TONS OF SEX BEFORE SO THEY HAD KIDS THAT WERE SENT TO OTHER PLANETS LIKE SOME GUY IN TIGHTS. SOME RELIGIOUS PRICKS COLLECTED THE GOD-WEAPONS AND PUT THEM IN A SAFE THAT COULD ONLY BE OPENED BY SOMEONE WHO WAS WORTHY, MEANING WHOEVER THE WRITER OF THIS SHIT FELT LIKE MAKING WORTHY. THE WEAPONS WERE LOCKED IN THERE FOR A LONG FUCKING TIME, REALLY FUCKING LONG. NOW TIME TO TELL THE PRESENT. BUT FIRST, A BREAK... DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!1!1!11!1!1!

Chapter 1009

This is the chapter where i say "Fuck it" Concept and Lenni get all the bitches, level up a lot, well they max out their skills, which is to 10. Now they are the Pimp Kings, and then Pimp Wizard came around and was like "Hey fuckers, you completed your first fucking quest! Con-fucking-grats! Now it's time for you to kill God, that's gonna take forever" Now, it is time for the second quest, wait, first it's time to go find some Ancient Monks and kill their monk sin, so Concept and Lenni went to find some monks, and they found one, and Concept and Lenni did a coinflip. Lenni won. So Lenni went inside the monk's head and killed his monk sin, and boom he went squared, eating the orb that is filled with Lenni Senior's Semen, so he became squared, then they found another monk and Concept became squared. But wait, he couldn't; because, his dong katana needed to be upgraded, so he did that, and it became a Nipponese Steel Katana folded 1,000,000 times, and boom he became squared.


End file.
